Forever Always
by lovelylisha
Summary: Three sisters are getting thrown into a life at Ouran and must over come their past. Love and friendship awaits around every corner for these sisters. MorixOC KaoruxOC KasonadaxOC Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

I would like to thank my friend, who is my beta reader hopelesslyhope. THANK YOU!

_thinking_

* * *

Kibou

"Ug. Morning already?" I said. Today was the first day of the new school I'm going to with my sisters. "Kasumi! Mizuki! Wake Up!" I yelled at them because they were in sleeping in my room again.

"Okay, okay. Don't be such a grouch" Kasumi said.

"Morning, Kibou." Mizuki said while rubbing her eyes.

Kasumi's hair looked like that it had a fight with the pillow and lost. I looked at it for a second and had to look away before I busted in to a fit of laughs.

"And while you're at it get dressed! It's our first day of school!" I said after I got myself under control.

"Yes, sir" Kasumi said sarcastically. And she left for her room to get dress.

"I'll see you down stairs, Kibou." And with that Mizuki also left.

Now it's time for me to get dressed. I put on my blue outfit since I told the school that I would not wear the ugly dress. So I got a boy uniforms instead. I rolled up my sleeves and put on my pirate skull tie and ran down stairs.

When I got down stairs Mizuki and Kasumi were already down and talking to mom and dad. I had to admit they made the dress look good.

"Well, you three better got going or you'll be late." Dad said.

"Okay dad." I said with Kasumi right behind me.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." We said at the same time.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." Mizuki said while trying to catch up with us while we got into the limo.

Time Skip

When we got out of the limo at the school everyone was staring at us. And I mean EVERYONE. Well I could understand why; Three new girls they never seen before of course they would stare. With me at 5ft 7in with my long brown hair. Pretty average if you ask me. Kasumi is 5ft 5in with pitch black hair like our dads that's short. Mizuki is the shortest out of us three, 5ft and she has long blonde hair that is always in a braid. All three of us have bright green eyes that match our dads. So it's very understandable why they are staring.

Mizuki

When we got here I noticed how big the school is. I can't believe that we going to this school, but I suppose that it's because we're rich. After I got over how big and pink the school was I noticed that everyone was staring at us. So I hid behind my sisters like I always do when I get shy. I wish that they would stop staring at us this way.

"Kibou, are we at the door yet?" I said with a small voice.

"Yes and lets go to the office to get our schedules." She replied.

Kibou

"Okay." Mizuki said very quietly.

When we got our schedules I knew it was almost time that we had to split us. I still worried about leaving Mizuki alone after what happened but she has to get over he fears.

"Mizuki, want us to drop you off at your class room?" Kasumi asked.

"That's a great idea Kasumi." I exclaimed.

"I agree." Mizuki said with a small smile on her face.

When we got to her class room I knock on the door and waited. When the teacher opened the door I said "We are here to drop off our little sister."

"Okay" the teacher said with a kind smile on his face "Come right in. I was just wondering about where she was."

When we walked in Mizuki was still behind me and Kasumi. I looked around and everyone was looking at us so I decided to glare back at them.

Mizuki

I looked around and everyone's faces were pale white. I would bet anything that Kibou was giving them her scary glare.

"If any of you even try to hurt her you will have to answer to me. Got it?" Kibou said.

Everyone's heads were like bobbing up and down really fast that they looked like bobble heads. I let out a little giggle and I know at least my sisters heard it but they didn't say anything.

"Okay, Kasumi let's get you to your classroom so I can get to mine. Have fun Mizuki." Kibou said, as she ruffled my hair.

"Bye Mizuki" Kasumi said. And with that they were gone.

"So Mrs. Nakamura. Want to tell us anything about yourself?" the teacher asked.

I shook my head and stared at the floor. I hate having all the attention on me. This isn't the first time I wished that Kibou was the same age as me. But sadly no. I had to get through this by myself.

"Well you can sit in front of Haruhi. Haruhi, can you stand up so she knows where you are?" The teacher said.

When I looked at the person I was going to sit in front of. My first thought was _why does he look like a girl but he could be a girl. I wonder if he is and she and just doesn't want to wear a dress like Kibou._

And with that I sat down and the teacher started his lesson.

Kasumi

Kibou didn't walk in with me like we did for Mizuki but I'm glad she didn't. She would have just embarrassed me. Which I didn't want.

"You want to tell us you name?" my teacher asked when I walked in.

"Sure. Its' Nakamura, Kasumi." I said while flipping me hair over shoulder.

"Okay Nakamura, you can sit in the empty seat next to Tamaki. Tamaki please raise your hand so she knows who you are." And with that I went to my seat.

Kibou

After I dropped my sisters off at their classes I went to mine. When the teacher noticed me he told me to walk in. I looked at all of my new class mates and saw that there was only one open seat.

"Do you want to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked nicely.

"I'm Nakamura, Kibou." I turned to my teacher. "Is that my seat." I said in a bored tone while pointing to the open seat.

"Umm, yes it is."

So I went over and sat next to this short blonde boy. He was so cute!

"Hello Kibou! I'm Hunny and this is Ussa-chan." Hunny said while holding up a pink bunny.

_How old is this kid?_ I think.

"Hello Hunny and Ussa-chan" I say feeling a little silly.

"And this is Mori." He said while pointing to a taller boy behind him.

"Hello Mori" _Why do I feel my cheeks getting warmer. I can't be blushing! I just met the guy!_

I look over at Hunny and he has this strange look in his eyes.

_Why is he giving me that look and why does the bunny have the have the same look?_

"Hn, Hunny look forward the teacher is starting his lesson." Mori said.

I shake off the feeling that Hunny was planning something and looked forward.

_Can't wait to for my classes to finish so I can see my sisters at lunch time._

Lunch Time

The bell ranged for lunch and I was about to get up when I heard someone say my name. I looked over and saw that it was Hunny.

"Kibou, want to eat with us?" he asked.

"Sure I guess, but let me get my sisters first." I replied. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

"You have sisters?"

"Yep, two of them."

"Well, Takashi can go with you so you know where we sit."

I looked over at Mori to see if the idea bothered him. When I saw that it looked like he didn't care I said "fine with me."

"Hn." Came the reply from Mori's direction.

So off we went to find my sisters.

Kasumi

The bell had ranged and I was waiting for Kibou to pick me up so we could have lunch with Mizuki.

"My beautiful princess Nakamura, would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" the blonde guy said. I think his name is Tamaki or something.

"No." I said straight out. _Wow, he looks shocked. I'm guessing that not a lot of people tells him no._ "I'm eating lunch with my sisters."

"Well they can eat lunch with us too." He said with a big grin on his face.

I was about to say no again to this idiot who didn't take the hint that I didn't want to eat lunch with him when Kibou walked in.

"Come on Kasumi, we need to get Mizuki. We got invited to sit with some guys in my class."

"Funny, this guy was just asking if I wanted to sit with him and his friends."

"That's your sister?" Tamaki asked in a hushed tone.

"Yea, one of them. Why?" I said back in the same tone.

"Oh, well, she really beautiful." He said still in a hushed tone.

While we were talking Kyoya walked over to Kibou. When I saw this I told Tamaki to be quiet so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Hello, Nakamura-san. I believe you already met Hunny and Mori." Kyoya said.

"Yea, Hunny invited us and Mori is going to help us find the table after we get our little sister."

"Well then, Tamaki, you don't have to invite Nakamura. She is already going to sit with us."

_WAIT! WHAT!_

Tamaki started jumping around and acting like a little kid. I quickly walk out of the room with Kibou to see this tall guy named Mori standing with my sister. Now time to get Mizuki.

Mizuki

It's been about five minutes since the bell ranged and everyone left for lunch. Well everyone but me and Haruhi.

_Maybe I can try to talk to him he seems different._ I thought hopefully.

"Um, Haruhi." I said quietly.

"Un. Oh, you're still here Nakamura." Haruhi said.

"Please call me Mizuki. I mean I just called you by your first name. So you can call me by mine."

_Great I'm rambling on again._

"Okay, Mizuki. Why are you still here?" Haruhi said giving me a smile.

_Oh! Why do I feel like there is a light bulb going off in my head?… Strange…_

"I'm waiting for my sisters. Um, Haruhi, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"You're a girl right?" I ask bluntly.

"Yes I am. But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay." I said with a big smile on my face.

_I think I just made my first new friend!_

Right then my sisters walked in with a really tall guy.

"Hello, Mori-senpai." Haruhi said.

"Hn." Said the Mori guy.

"Come on Mizuki, we got invited to sit with some guys in mine and Kasumi's class." Kibou said.

"Okay, Kibou. I'll see you later Haruhi." I said while leaving.

"See you, Mizuki."

And with that I walked out of the door.

Time Skip / Kibou

When we got to the lunch room Mizuki was behind us, Kasumi was on my right and Mori on my left. We walked up to this table where five guys sat and they were surrounded by a large group of girls that I'm guessing are fan girls.

"Takashi! Kibou! You made it! Are these your sisters, Kibou?" Hunny said running up to us.

"Yes they are Hunny. And who are these people?" I said.

"Well the one in the middle is Tamaki, the ones with the glasses is Kyoya. And the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru." Hunny said while climbing up too Mori's shoulders.

"Kibou, the twins are in my class." Mizuki said behind me.

"Ah the beautifully Nakamura sisters have arrived" Tamaki said. "And what's your name?" He said while looking at me.

"Nakamura, Kibou." I said in a bored tone.

"And this one here-"

"- is named Mizuki."

"She doesn't say much." The twin's said with their arms around both her shoulders.

_Damn, how did they get there without me noticing?_

All of a sudden Mizuki was shaking violently and ties were falling out of her eyes.

"Crap, not again." I said to myself.

"What's wrong-"

"with Mizuki?" the twins said.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Each chapter will be 2,000 words or longer.

Please Review!

v


	2. Chapter 2

I like to thank all the people who are reading this and I'm sorry that I couldn't get this up sooner. I don't have any internet right now so I'm at my grandma's posting this and I have to let my friend, Hopelessyhope, check and make sure everything sounds right and spelled right. I'm sorry it took so long! and now here is Part two of A new start.

"Speaking"

_thinking_

* * *

Part 2

"It's your fault!" I yelled. Mizuki fell to the floor now and still shaking.

"How is it"

"our fault?" The twins said.

"She has a fear of guys. It seams that she has had this fear since she was 13." Kyoya said.

"How were we suppose to know?" The twins said at the same time.

"It doesn't matter now! Kasumi help me get Mizuki to the nurses office!" I tried to lift Mizuki but even with Kasumi's help we couldn't get her off the ground. She's in a ball and still shaking. _Shit! What are we going to do?_

"Here let me help." One of the twins said.

"Which one are you?"

"Kaoru."

"Fine Kaoru. You can help only IF Mizuki will let you. Got it?" I mean it might be the only way to get her out of here.

"Got it." With that he walked over to Mizuki. "Mizuki. It's me, Kaoru. I'm going to help you up. If you don't want me to say something."

When Mizuki didn't say anything he bent down and started to pick her up so he could carry her in his arms. Mizuki whimpered a little bit but besides that she didn't say anything. So with that we started to run to the nurses office. All the guys and some of their fan girls that we were suppose to sit with followed behind us.

"So why are you helping us?" I asked Kaoru. Who was on running my right.

"Well because I kinda felt bad for causing Mizuki to act like this."

"Its not your fault this happened." came a little whisper from Mizuki.

"Who's fault is it then?" Honey said who was running my left side with Takashi right behind him.

"I'll tell you all later. After I make sure Mizuki will be okay."

"Well you can tell us after the host club today." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

"Can't we have to be home right after school." Kasumi replied.

"Then what about tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"Fine." I said but I was still watching Mizuki, who was still in a ball shaking in Kaoru's arms.

"Yea! The Nakamura sisters are going to pay us a visit tomorrow!" Tamaki yelled like a little kid.

_I feel bad for Kasumi. She has to have class with this guy._

~Time Skip/Mizuki~

I woke up not remembering what happened after I started freaking out. I looked around and saw that I was in the nurses office. No one is in the room with me and I'm on a bed that is NOT comfy. All of a sudden the door opened up. I thought it was the nurse but nope it was one of those twins. I think his is Kaoru. I can feel my self shake a little but for some reason its not as bad as it would normally be if I was alone with a guy. I wonder why.

"Um... Hi." He says with out looking at me.

"Um... Hello. Um... May I call you Kaoru?" I can't look at him so instead I look at my lap were the sheet is. I'm scared but part of me is tired of being scared of every single guy.

"You know my name?" He sounds shocked. I wonder if he is still looking away or at me.

_WAIT! WHY AM I WONDERING IF HE IS LOOKING AT ME?_

"Um.. yea... It's not that hard to tell the difference between you two." I still can't look at him but I can hear him walking closer but after a couple of steps he stops.

"Well normally no one can tell the difference between us."

"Then they don't look hard enough." I said like it was more of a fact then an option.

"Yes, you can call me Kaoru. But only if I can call you Mizuki."

"Deal." I said with a smirk on my face. I look over now and see that he was only a couple of feet away from me and from were I'm sitting I have to look way up. "Maybe you should sit so I don't hurt my neck." I can still feel my self shake but at least I haven't fainted yet.

"Oh, yea." He sits in the nurses seat but he is sit a couple of feet away. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Um. Where's Kibou and Kasumi?" I said while looking at the blanket on my lap, again.

"Their in the hall with everyone else talking with the nurse and principle about what happened. I'm suppose to be out there with them but I snuck away to see how you were doing. Do you want me to get them?" Kaoru sounded a little nervous when he said that.

"No, no reason to bother them if they are busy. You didn't really come in here just to see how I was doing, did you?" This time I did look at him to see how he would react to my question. He didn't react how I thought he would. Instead of shocked, he looked amused.

"Fine you got me." He said smirking but he still looked a little sad. "I came to say sorry. Me and Hikaru didn't know that you are afraid of guys. If we would have know that we wouldn't have bugged you and you wouldn't be here in the nurses office. So I'm sorry for both of us that this happened."

"It's okay. Like you said you didn't know. I didn't tell you, or anyone else for that matter, so there was no way for you to know. So please don't look so sad, I don't like to see my friends sad."

That made him shocked and he said, "Friends? We're friends?"

"Well you are in here talking to me, Kaoru. Also you let me call you by your first name." I said while looking down at the blanket again.

"But, I'm a guy and you have a fear of guys. Mizuki, you're even shaking right now. You have been since I walked into the room and you haven't even been able to look at me for more then a couple of seconds or two. When you don't look at me, you look at the blanket on your lap." Kaoru said sounding very serious.

"Well, I would like to get over my fear and the first step to that having guy friends again. So what do you say? Friends?" I said and though the whole thing I look at him but I'm still shaking.

"Friends." He said with a smile on his face.

Right then Kibou walked in with a person I think is the nurse. When she looks at Kaoru and me she stops in her tracks and she looks shocked.

"Whats going on here?" She asks.

"Kibou! I made just made a new friend!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"That's, That's, That's great! Mizuki! And your new friend is a guy."

"Well, I thought it was time to get over this stupid fear of guys. And why not start with having guy friends." I said with my smile on my face.

"Hey, weren't you talking to a guy before we got you for lunch?"

"Haruhi?" I think for a moment. "Um.. nurse can I talk to these two for a moment alone?" and with that the nurse walked out to give us three time alone.

"Um... Kaoru, did you know that Haruhi is a girl"? I said looking at him straight in the face.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone got it?"

"Yep!" I said with my smile that I seem to have right now. "Haruhi told me."

"Wait, so that person you were talking to is a girl?" Kibou asked.

"Yep!" Me and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Oh and before I forget, Mizuki. When you are able to walk we were told that we can head home. I already call our limo driver to be ready to pick us up any minute. Are you able to walk right now?"

"I can try." I said while trying to get up. I manage to walk two steps when I started to fall backwards. I was sure that I was going to land on my butt so I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that I knew I would get.

After a couple of seconds, I realized that I didn't hit the floor like I should have and then I heard Kaoru say "You can look now, Mizuki." I knew that I wasn't going to hit the floor any time soon.

I opened my eyes and saw that Kaoru had caught me and is holding me in his arms. I can't believe that I didn't notice his arms were around me sooner. I look up into his face and saw that he was smirking.

"Friends don't let their friends fall when they are there to ketch them." He said while looking at me.

"Yea." I'm still shaking and its hard to breath but I don't want to move. I have a feeling that if he tries to put me down all that will happen will be me almost falling or really falling.

"Mizuki, how do you feel." Kibou looks at me with a lot of worry in her eyes. She must think that I'm going to faint or freaking out. But what I feel is what I feel when I'm in a room with some guys and my sisters by my side.

_I wonder why I'm not freaking out..._

Right then everyone else just had to walk in. Well by everyone I mean most of the Host Club and Kasumi. All of them walked in and froze just like Kibou did.

"Hey, Kasumi. I made a friend." I said after everyone was silent for a long time.

"I can see that." Kasumi said still in shock.

"Um... You can put me down now, Kaoru." I said after another long silent moment.

"Are you sure that you can even stand?" He asked. Sad part is he is right, I don't think I can stand or even walk.

"Never mind then." I mumble.

"Hey, Kaoru. Why are you holding Mizuki like that?" Hikaru said while sliding up next to his brother.

"She almost fell down when she tried to walk and I caught her."

"That's so nice of you, Kaoru."

"Thank you, Hikaru."

During the whole thing I was looking back and forth between the guys. Even with Hikaru here I'm not freaking out like I normally would. Maybe its the easy going attitude these two have.

"Hey, Hikaru? Can I call you that?" I decided to ask.

The brothers gave each other like they were talking to each other telepathically or some twin thing. Then after a couple of minutes both of them gave me a Cheshire smile.

"You can. But only if you will"

"be our new toy." Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"Toy?"

"Toy." The twins said at the same time.

"Okay." I hope I'm not getting into anything bad.

"Mizuki, lets get you home." Kibou said.

"Here, I'll just carry you to your limo." Kaoru said.

"We'll stay up here. We need to get ready for the club today." Kyoya said.

"But. But. But. I want to see the Nakamura's limo." Hunny whined.

"I'll stay to. But tomorrow I want to be able to play with our new toy, Kaoru." Hikaru said with an evil smile.

"Takashi, you want to walk down with them? So nothing happens to Mizuki?" Honey said but he was looking at Kibou not Mori.

_I wonder if something is going on between Kibou and Mori._

"Hn." Said the tall guy.

And with that us five walked to the front of the school to our limo. With me in Kaoru's arms, Kasumi on my left, Kibou on my right and Mori on the other side of her. And the last think that went through my mind before I fell asleep in his arms was

_Cant wait to see how the rest of the school year is going to be._

* * *

Please R+R

v

v

v


	3. Authors Note! SNEEK PEEK AT NEXT CHAPTER

Hey, its me. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. But I have been busy with family stuff, Drama club, homework, school, my job, friends, and I have been sick on and off for a little bit. I also have decided that I'm not going to do that Chapter whatever Part whatever thing that I was thinking about doing so the next chapter will just be chapter 3. Speeking of which I have the first part of it right here for you, sence I do not know how long I can keep my readers waiting. Please note that Hopelessyhope, my friend who checks my spelling, has not read this yet. So please don't get mad at me if I miss spell something!

I do not own OHSHC but I do own my own people! :D Hope you like the first part.

* * *

~Kibou~

The next morning I woke up and only Mizuki was in my room. I still can't believe what happened yesterday. It still feels like it was a dream and only that. Mizuki sitting in a room with a guy alone and not freaking out. She even let him hold her. I saw that she was still shaking, even in his arms but normally she would have fainted with in the first fifteen seconds of being alone with a guy that we have know since we were little. What is so special about this guy. I also notice that she didn't freak out when his brother slipped right next to him and her. Maybe she is finally getting over what happened to her. At least I hope she is.

"Mizuki, it's time to get up or we will be late for school." I shook her gently on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She said sleepy.

"It's time to get up or don't you want to see your new friends?"

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said while jumping to her feet.

"If you are up then go get dress and ready for school. And can you wake up Kasumi for me?"

"Sure thing, Kibou!" and with that she ran out of the room.

I don't want to go today because after that club thing I have to explain what happened to Mizuki when we were younger and they might not want to be friends with her anymore because of it. Like our old friends at our old school. But on the other hand they might be different then they are. I hope they are different. I really do.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you can wait until I can finish this chapter! Please R&R!

v

v

v

v

v

:D

v

v


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took sooooooooooooo long to write this. I have my long explination why it took me sooooooooo long at the end of this chapter so please don't kill me! *runs behind Itachi*

Itachi: "Wait, I'm not even in this story. -_-"

Me: "I, sadly, do not own OHSHC or Itachi."

* * *

~Kibou~

The next morning I woke up and only Mizuki was in my room. I still can't believe what happened yesterday. It still feels like it was a dream and only that. Mizuki sitting in a room with a guy alone and not freaking out. She even let him hold her. I saw that she was still shaking, even in his arms but normally she would have fainted with in the first fifteen seconds of being alone with a guy that we have know since we were little. What is so special about this guy. I also notice that she didn't freak out when his brother slipped right next to him and her. Maybe she is finally getting over what happened to her. At least I hope she is.

"Mizuki, it's time to get up or we will be late for school." I shook her gently on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She said sleepy.

"It's time to get up or don't you want to see your new friends?"

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said while jumping to her feet.

"If you are up then go get dress and ready for school. And can you wake up Kasumi for me?"

"Sure thing, Kibou!" and with that she ran out of the room.

I don't want to go today because after that club thing I have to explain what happened to Mizuki when we were younger and they might not want to be friends with her anymore because of it. Like our old friends at our old school. But on the other hand they might be different then they are. I hope they are different. I really do.

~Time Skip (At school)/Mizuki~

I walked into the class room and the twins and Haruhi are the only ones there.

"Hello." I said taking my seat behind Haruhi.

"Hello," Hikaru said.

"Mizuki." Kaoru then said.

"Hello, Mizuki." Haruhi said.

I looked over at the twins and for some reason the way they looked at me seemed familiar. Like I've seen it some where before. But I don't remember where. Something just seems so familiar about both of them but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it was my imagination or something.

"Are you okay, Mizuki?" The twins said at the same time.

"Huh.. Oh ya, I'm just fine." I said weakly.

"Oh before we forget, Mizuki." Kaoru said.

"Do you want to coming over to our place after the club today?" Hikaru asked.

"Why?" I asked a little scared.

"To see if any of the outfits we made you fit." They said at the same time.

"I hope none of the outfits are too bad." Haruhi said behind me.

"Huh?" I said confused at her comment.

"The ones we made you aren't that bad, Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Yea, they always fit you and always look good on you." Hikaru said. Both of them giving her a Cheshire smile.

"Umm.. I'll have to ask my sisters." I mumbled.

"Sounds great, Mizuki." Kaoru said while looking at me and while he gave me a gentle smile.

Right at that moment the bell rang for class and it gave me a reason to stop looking at Kaoru.

~Kasumi~

I walked into my class room and the annoying blonde haired guy and the glasses guy was already there.

"Hello, beautiful Kasumi. How is your pretty little sister doing?" Tamaki said all cheerfully.

"She's doing fine. And stop acting all cheerful. Its annoying." I said while I walked to my seat.

"I'm afraid this is how he always acts." said Kyoya while he was looking at a little black book.

"Great, just great." I mumbled under my breath. _Where is an energy drink when you need one?_

"So Kasumi, can you tell us what happened to Mizuki to have a fear of guys?" Tamaki asked with innocent like eyes.

"No. I can't." I said with a strict voice that looked like it broke his little kiddish heart. Truth be told I don't really care that I did or did not break his heart. "Its not my story to tell."

"From my understanding you weren't even around when the event happened." Kyoya said while _still_ looking at his little book.

"How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously. _I mean what is in that little book of his that he always has on him? Does it tell him the secrets of the world or something?_

"I have my ways." He said. And right them the bell just had to ring.

_Great now I might never know how he knows about something that my own grandmother doesn't know! Just Great!_

~Kibou~

I got to my classroom and Honey and Takashi was already there. I looked over at Takashi and he was actually looking at me! I looked away really fast but I could tell that my face was getting really warm.

_Darn these emotions! Messing with my mind! I can't have distractions just in case something happens._

"Hello, Kibou!" Said Honey running up to me.

"Hello, Honey. Ussa-chan. Hello, Mori." I said looking at both of them.

"Hn." Said Takashi.

"Kibou, you should come to the dojo to watch us train some time!" He said with flowers around his head.

_Where did those flowers come from? Can I make random objects appear around my head?I mean that would be awesome if I can! Then if I could grab those objects I can use as a weapon and..._

"Kibou? Something wrong?" Honey asked me while stopping my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing wrong. But I'll have to see on the dojo idea. I don't want anything to happen to Mizuki if I'm not around to protect her." I said thinking out loud.

"What if she was with the twins or Haruhi?"

"Then maybe. Only if we can get them to sign a contract saying not to hurt her or they WILL DIE!" I said with flames appearing around me.

_I guess I can make random stuff appear around me. Cool!_

Just then the bell ranged and Honey and Takashi was looking at me with fear in their eyes.

_Wait... That's not fear in Takashi eyes. Its something totally different. And WHY IS MY FACE BLUSHING AGAIN?! *sigh* I can't wait for this day to be over with already._

~Time Skip (End of the day)~

Me and my sisters were walking to the host club thing together. Lunch was better then yesterday and we go to eat by our selves! Mizuki asked me if she could go to the twin's house after the club and I told her only if Haruhi or Kasumi was with her. She agreed. Kasumi told us about the creepy book and now we are thinking of plans of stealing that book! Although it may never happen.

"So the blond idiot said that it was in music room 3. Should be around here some were." Kasumi said.

"MUSIC ROOM!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Do you think there are instruments there?"

"Noooo, it is full of books about naked men." Kasumi said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What!" Mizuki looked like she was about to faint!

"KASUMI! You know better then saying those things!" I said glaring at my sister.

"What? I didn't do any thing" Kasumi said trying to sound _sooo innocent._

"What ever we're here now, might as well get this over with." I said after we finally walk up to the front doors of the room after about a half hour to an hour of looking for it.

"Do we really have to go?" Mizuki asked right next to me.

"If we don't want them to bug us about this then yes we do." I replied hating myself for making her go through with this.

"But why do I have to go?" She replied giving me the puppy dog eye that I could never refused.

"So I can keep an eye on you but when we get in there you can go find a corner if you want." I said after thinking about it a little.

"Okay." She whispered.

"What are we waiting for?!" Kasumi said and pushed in front of me and opened the doors when all of a sudden rose peddle exploded at us! I jumped in front of my sisters in a protective position just waiting for someone to attach us. But when I opened my eyes I saw all the guys looking at us. Well almost all of them, Haruhi was doing some type of homework and Honey was eating cake.

"Welcome! Nakamura sisters! Right on time! The club just finished for the day!" Tamaki said.

"I thought that it went for a couple of hours and we were only lost for about an hour." Kasumi said next to me.

"It was been a couple of hours," Hikaru said.

"You must have been lost longer then you thought." Kaoru said.

"Sorry." I mumbled under my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Mizuki was already finding a window seat to hide at and I saw that Kaoru was watching her too.

_Why is he watching her like he is scared something will happen if he isn't there? Like how I normally feel with her._

"So, you want to tell us what happened?" Kyoya said while looking at his book.

"Well you might want to sit for this. Its a long story." I replied while taking a seat myself in one of the random sofas that seemed to be every where in the room. "It all happened on a sunny day. When I was only 15 years old..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger but its taken a long time to write this and I wanted to write what happened in the next chapter. The story will take place in Kibou's point of view sense she is the one telling the story but there might be parts where it is Mizuki's, and thats just to fill in the blanks. I'm sorry that this took sooooooo long to write but I've been lazy, busy with school, my birthday, holidays, facebook, anime, manga, and much much more! I'm going to be better at this and if you have any random ideas for this story that might fit. Like a random song that could be randomly playing in the back ground or some random present that one of the girls get from the guy that they like. Or an idea for an out fit that the twins make for Mizuki. Use your imagination and I will use mine to see if I can fit it in ^.^ You can put it in the comments or message me it with it saying some thing like "Here's an idea for the story (Forever After)" or something of the lines of that. I just hope that Hopelesslyhope (the person who reads this and makes sure everything sounds okay. Though apparently we both cant spell most of the time to save our lives.)((Haha yup!)) wont get mad at me for that. Sorry again and thanks for reading! Oh and sadly I do not own OHSHC! I don't want people to get mad at me.

Hopelesslyhope: "Thanks for filling me in on this Lovelylisha -_- and please reveiw. Now Lovelylisha lets talk about how to get over your laziness and make sure that the story come first." *with an evil glint in her eyes with a random frying pan that came out of no where*

Lovelylisha: *slowly backs away from Hopelesslyhope* "Sorry and STAY AWAY FROM ME! All I need is lots of Monsters (energy drinks) and candy and I should be fine."

Hopelesslyhope: "Those aren't good for you... -_-"

Lovelylisha: "So? Please R&R! :D"

v

v

v

v

:3


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, its me! Sorry that it took sooo long to get this up again! *Hide behind Dedara waiting for Hopelessyhopes attack*

Dedara - "What, un?"

I hope you like it!

* * *

~Kibou~

It was just like any other day. I was picking on Mizuki about the picture of the twins she kept and she was getting mad at me. Our parents and Kasumi were in America trying to get Kasumi a child acting role. (That didn't go how they planned it) And our trusted maid and butler were taking care of us.

"Why do you even keep the pictures if you don't even remember their names?" I said to Mizuki.

"So that one day when we see each other it can be a happy moment!" Mizuki yelled at me. I knew how much those pictures meant to her. The two twins in the picture were the first friends she ever had and I believed that she still had a crush on them no matter what she said.

"You just want to marry one of them. Foolish if you think about it." I said smirking at her.

"Who ever said that I wanted to marry them!" She yelled again at me but this time she was blushing.

"Mizuki, its time for your singing lesson. Shall we go?" Our trusted butler, Alfred, said while walking into her room.

"Sure." Mizuki said while giving me a death glare.

"Right this way then." And with that they left. I got bored being alone in my sisters room so I went to find our trusted maid, Clare.

"Hey, Clare!" I said after I found her in the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Kibou." She said after drying her hands sense she was washing the dishes. "Where Mrs. Mizuki?" She asked looking around.

"With Alfred going to her singing lessons."

"But she doesn't have any lessons today. The teacher called and said that classes were canceled for today due to that she was sick." Clare said looking worried.

"Then why would he say that it was time for her singing lessons?"

"I don't know."

"I got a bad feeling about this. Clare, I'm taking the motorcycle! You call the cops and say that Mizuki has been kidnapped."

"Okay, be careful Mrs. Kibou!"

With that I went to the garage to get my motorcycle, which I'm not suppose to drive until I'm a lot older. I put my helmet on and my cell phone open in front of me. We put a tracker in Mizuki's phone just in case. Well there's on in all of our phones but I hacked into the tracking program so I could follow my sisters and be like a ninja. Or to find them if they got lost in the house. Mizuki's know for getting lost. But any ways, I plugged into my phone which sister I wanted to track and I found that Mizuki was heading toward the abandon area of town. I better hurry!

* * *

~Mizuki~

I got into the limo and Alfred started to drive. I was looking out the window when I noticed that I didn't even know where we were!

"Alfred, where are we?" I asked my favorite butler.

"Shut up, kid!" Alfred yelled at me. What did I do wrong? Alfred never yells at me. "It took years but finally our plan is finally coming to an end."

I don't understand. Whats going on. Whats wrong with Alfred? I feel tear start forming in my eyes, I'm so scared. I've never been scared of Alfred before, he was always the one who helped me when I was scared and mommy and daddy weren't around. So why is he being scary all of a sudden?

"Stop crying you little brat! We're almost there."

I can't stop crying, I'm so scared and I want MY Alfred back not this scary Alfred! The scary Alfred stopped the limo and started walking to my door. Before he opened it he turned around and started to talk to someone. I started to crawl across the seat hoping that I can open the other door when Alfred opened the door by him.

"Get out brat!" He yelled at me.

"NO!" I yelled back crawling faster to the other door. I almost got there when someone else opened it and dragged me out.

"Let me go!" I yelled as the man who dragged me out started to drag me to this scary building.

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled and started to drag me by my hair. But I kept screaming and crying, it hurt so much but I didn't know what else to do!

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The man yelled and opened the door to the scary building. The man dragged me all the way to the center of the scary building where there was a chair. He pushed me into it and yelled "ALFRED! TIE HER UP!"

"Okay, sir." The scary Alfred said and he tied me to the chair. There's five men all surrounding me now and even I can tell that the one who yelled shut up at me was the leader.

"I want to go home! Alfred please take me home!" I wanted to go home! I want MY Alfred!

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Scary Alfred yelled and slapped me! I could feel more tears coming and I started to cry.

"All of you, beat her until she stops crying. We don't need someone to come walking by and hear her crying and have the cops called on us." The leader said and with that they all started to get closer with these scary smiles on their faces!

* * *

~Kibou~

It took about thirty minutes to reach the spot where Mizuki's tracker stopped. The only reason it took so long was because I had to go the speed limit sense I didn't want the cops wasting more of my time! I tip toed up to the door that belonged to a big scary building.

_I hope Mizuki is okay! If this place scares me I wander how scared Mizuki must feel right now!_

I put my ear to the door and I heard voices.

"That should do it! Now she wont make any noise." One voice that sounded like a man said.

"So how much do you think we could get for this little brat boss?" Another male said.

"I don't know, what do you think Alfred?" The first voice said.

"Well lets see, they make over a million a year. And they put at least off of that in the bank for the girls until they are older. There's about 5 million in the bank right now. But we might be able to get more then that if we really wanted to." Alfred said.

_Why is Alfred here? Why did he kidnapped Mizuki?!_

"That much for a little brat like her?" A new male voice said.

"Guess so!" Another one said while laughing.

_So there are about five of them in there. At least I hope thats all!_

I sent a txt to Claire on where I was a to tell the cops to get here as soon as possible.

"Look boss, she's waking up again. Want us to beat her up again?" The one that was laughing said.

"Yes, please." The apparent boss said.

_I can't let that happen! But how do I stop them?_ I asked myself when an idea popped into my head.

I got on to my motorcycle and turned it so it was facing the door. And drove it through the door! I'm so glad that I'm wearing my helmet! When I got to the other side of the door I took off my helmet and found that there where only five people there and that Mizuki looked like she took a lot of hits and most likely couldn't take any more!

"Who's that Alfred?" The one that sounded like the boss said.

"That's their oldest. Kibou." Alfred said in a voice that didn't even sound like the Alfred that I grow up with!

"Give Mizuki back!" I yelled at the strange men.

"Tie her up! We could use her to get more money then we could with only this brat!" the leader yelled at them.

I was getting ready to fight when all of a sudden there was a sound of police sirens behind me. I turned around and saw at least ten cop cars and one helicopter! All of the people who where in the cop cars ran out of their cars and to the door that I ran over.

"Put your hands up!" One of the cops yell. And I put my hands up all though I wasn't one of the bad guys.

"Shit! That brat called the cops!" One of the guys on the other side yelled and they all swarmed like ants. It was about this time that Mizuki started to wake up.

"Kibou! Help!" She yelled through her tears.

I got off my bike and ran to her. The cops where yelling something but I didn't understand all my attention was getting to Mizuki and protecting her. I was almost to her when someone graved me.

"NO ONE MOVE AND SHE WONT GET HURT!" Alfred yelled.

"ALFRED! LET GO OF ME!" I tried yelling at him but it seemed like he didn't hear me.

All of the cops looked at each other, most likely trying to figure out what to do next. I couldn't take it any more and elbowed him in his gut. He let go of me and held his stomach. I started to run to Mizuki again and I heard guns being shot off but I ignored them. When I finally got to Mizuki, she was hysterical and I didn't know what to do. I saw that she was tied up so I decided to start on getting her untied but the rope was too tight for me.

"Here need help?" One of the police men said with a knife in his hand.

"Yes, thank you." I said but I looked at Mizuki and she was staring at the police man with fear and she was shaking. _Whats wrong with her?_ I asked myself with concern. "Um.. Here, I'll do it."

"Okay." The cop said and he handed me the knife. I cut off Mizuki's rope and she jumped into my arms crying.

"I want to go home!" She said while crying into my arms.

"Okay, okay. Lets go home then." I replied while looking at the cop for permission. He looked me in the eye and nodded. So I half carried half dragged Mizuki to my motorcycle and drove home.

After that life for Mizuki's life didn't get any better. The boys in our neighborhood made fun of Mizuki and kept saying that it was her fault that she got kidnapped. Only boys who didn't pick on her where the one's that we knew sense we where born. But for some reason she was even afraid of them. The one day someone, one of the neighborhood boys we found out later, through a bottle and a cloth that was lit into Mizuki's room. We weren't home and only her room was the one damage for some reason but everything in there was destroyed; her favorite dolls, her pictures of her friends, grandmother's blanket, her favorite cloths, everything.

That fateful day, that Alfred betrayed us, changed Mizuki. For a couple of months to a year she was having nightmares about it. She was more scared and more shy. Mizuki would hardly leave home. After the fire, our parents decided to more and we ended up here.

That day also changed me. I became protective of my sister and started to learn martial arts. When ever Mizuki wanted to leave the house I would go with or make Kasumi go with her. I decided that nothing can come between me and protecting my sisters.

~End of flashback~

* * *

Sorry it took so long again!

Hopelesslyhope - "Why did it take so long this time?"

Lovelylisha - "I'm lazy and school? Also prom is coming up so I had to deal with that."(I'm coming too.. hehe-Hope)

Hopelesslyhope - "But you already had a dress. So that would mean that you were lazy again!" * brings out a metal bat *

Lovelylisha - "If you kill me now I wont be able to finish writing the story!"

Hopelesslyhope - "We can find a new you"

Lovelylisha - "Please R&R if you want me to live!" O.o

Hopelesslyhope - "And?"

Lovelylisha - "And I don't own OHSHC or any of the random characters I put in the beginning to protect me. Speaking of which where did he go?"

Hopelesslyhope - "He left while you where being lazy." -_-

Lovelylisha - "Oh..." O.o


End file.
